Painful Bliss
by Moonlight.Asphyxia
Summary: Years have passed since the War and everyone has settle back into their home to enjoy the peace. Little do they know that trouble is beginning to stir again and it all started with a little unexpected sibling. Will Bella cheat death once again? LH sequel.
1. The Unexpected

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry I was away for so long. I'm on holiday at the moment so that kinda makes me lazy I guess. Ha. Anyways so here is what everyone requested, the sequel to Love Hurts, Painful Bliss. I hope you all like it. My writing has really been lacking in inspiration lately so it might not be as good as the first chapter.**

**Also before I continue, I want to thank Bella Lunatique for informing me about someone that has taken my story (Love Hurts) without permission and posted it elsewhere on the net.**

**Another person I want to thank is Edwards in the Air for liking my story so much that she translated it for others to read. (She had permission from me)**

**Anyway that's about all the babble for now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and a few of the characters.**

**Painful Bliss**

**Chapter 1: Expected and Unexpected Visitors**

**Part 1: The Unexpected.**

**Aislinn's POV**

I watched the rain drops race down the glass of the car that was taking me to orphanage. I curled in the back seat pouting after being caught for the second time trying to escape. The driver and my escort weren't taking anymore chances on me. I sighed and rolled the window down as the rain started to thin. My escort and the driver tensed as I placed my hand on the ledge. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I was trying to escapee not commit suicide, there was no way in hell I'd jump out a moving vehicle. That was just madness!

As the car slowed to the gate of the orphanage my escort kept a firm hold onto my wrist, keeping me from running again. My black hair tangled as the breeze ran its cold fingers through it and I shivered.The car finally stopped and only when the gate was firmly shut behind us did the driver unlock the doors. I stepped out into the cold air and stared at the white building that was originally built as a prison._ I hate this place already._ My escort dragged me to the front doors and I hung my head in defeat…well, temporary defeat.

**/x/two weeks later\x\**

I growled as I was man-handled back into the orphanage. _Dammit! I was so close!_ I was shut in my room once again with no food. I've lost a tremendous amount of weight because of my bad behavior. Sighing, I stared out the bars of my window; the caretakers put them in after my first attempt at escape, obviously through the window. I've been here for two weeks and have had nine attempts at escaping. And clearly they've all failed. _This place is guarded more securely than the bloody prison it use to be. And my cell is the one that is on heavy guard…_ I glanced at the door where two older boys, from the orphanage, stood guard…literally. Pouting, I curled into a corner and sulked, waiting for the caretakers to give me my punishment. _It's probably going to be more scrubbing…_ Keys rattled as the locks on the door were opened to reveal the head caretaker, Ms Breech or Ms Bitch as I like to call her.

"Aislinn Locke," her voice assaulted my ears and I groaned.

"Just give me the bloody punishment and stop talking. Your voice gives me a headache," I smirked and stood up. The blonde-haired boy on the right side of the door coughed to hide his laughter, but shut up the moment Ms Breech turned to glare at him.

Ms Bitch had this lovely gift, when she's angry her head bloats up and turns red. It's rather hilarious, especially when you know what makes her tick. "Miss Locke," the bitch took a few breathes and clamed down. _Aww… look at that! She's trying to control her temper! Well, now. Let's just push her just a little more…_ "You should know very well what your punishment is. Go to the kitchen and get the cloth. You'll be wiping the floors today, and since our donators will be here to inspect the orphanage, I want it to be spotless. Understood?"

I yawned and pushed past her. "Whatever, Miss Bitch." As I stepped out I gave the two boys, Max and Andy, a wink. "Thanks for a company boys. Although next time please see if you can get Seth and Keenan to do the guarding?" I gave them my biggest puppy eye pout.

Andy laughed and messed up my hair. "You know that's not possible, Ash. They're your best friends and if they guard you…well…you would be gone in the next five minutes. Nice try though, kid." Max just rolled his eyes and went in to 'assist' Ms Breech.

"Suck up," I muttered under my breath and smiled at Andy. "Thanks anyway, Dee. I hope Mister Suck Up in there wasn't too much of a bore. I would've kept you company, but with another plan foiled, I wasn't in the talking mood."

"McCain! Get your butt in here!" screamed the Bitch.

I flipped the Bitch off. "Can't you see we're talking? It's rude to interrupt."

Breech narrowed her eyes and Max's hand was suddenly flying at my cheek. There was a sharp snapping sound and suddenly I felt the floor beneath me and Andy's arms holding me up. My cold hand touched the stinging skin and I winced. _So… that's how it's going to be, is it? Well two can play at that game._ I picked myself up from the floor and grinned like the devil I am. Giving Max an innocent smile I pushed him into my room and slammed the door shut, bolting the lock. I pulled the key out and smirked. "Have a good evening, bitches! C'mon Andy let's go."

Andy was biting his lip hard and trying not to smile; he uttered a quick apology and followed up behind me. "You know you're going to be in deep shit when they get out."

"You mean 'if' they get out, Dee my brother. Breech is a bitch, but she's not stupid. At least sometimes she's not. She won't want to wake the entire orphanage up so she'll have to wait until the afternoon before she's let out," I chuckled darkly.

Andy shivered and grinned. "You know… you're kind of scary when you do that."

We reached the kitchen and flipped the light open. "I try. Oh, Andy? Tell me why she's making me do that in to middle of the night?"

He leaned against one of the counters as I bent under the sink to get a bucket and cloth. "Well… as she said. The donors of the orphanage are coming over and they're coming in the morning. Nice view by the way."

I threw the cloth at him as I got out from under the sink. "You bastard. Stop staring at my ass. I have work to do." Andy yawned and waved my insult away like a fly. I raised a brow. "Dee, if you're tired you can go to bed. I don't need babysitting."

"Yeah right, and my name is Caramel Breech," he chuckled stifling another yawn.

"Caramel?" I roared with laughter. "That's her name? No wonder the woman is messed up!" I clutched my sides and took a few deep breaths to calm down. "But seriously Andy. If you're tired go to sleep. I swear on my pride and life that I won't try another escape tonight, ok?"

He gave me a sideways glance and grinned. "Alright I trust you since you swore on your own pride, but if you go back on your word…" he narrowed his eyes then smiled. "g'night Aislinn." Andy picked me up in a hug and smiled as he yawned walking out the cold kitchen.

"Well…it's just you and me now," I muttered to the cloth in my hand and started making my way to the front door to start polishing.

Around two hours later, I moved to the make shift ballroom where the donors will be gathering in the morning. I gaped at the room. "You have got to be kidding me!" I muttered. Breech had already set everything up and now I had to polish around EVERYTHING. "Oh that woman is going to get it tomorrow…" As I stepped into the room I shivered. It felt as if the temperature of the room was several degrees lower than the rest of the orphanage. "Weird…"

"What is?" The deep voice behind me caught me by surprise and I spun to see a man in the shadows. His face was hidden by the darkness, but two bright red eyes burned underneath of what seemed like long black hair.

Letting out a little squeak I back into a table. _No one is supposed to be in here._ After looking at the man closely the hair at the back of her neck stood up._ Red eyes. That's definitely not normal. Shit, I have to get out of here…_

"Cat got your tongue? Are you going to speak or are you going to just stand there and think of how abnormal my presence is?" he smirked.

My jaw dropped. "W-what?" I shook myself and glared at the man. "I-I don't know who you are but you're not meant to b-be in here."

The man chuckled and stood into the moonlight that was streaming in through the windows, only to make me gape more. He was…there was no way to describe him; his beauty was something that just didn't exist, something that not even people could imagine. The man was tall with long black hair swept to a side; underneath it shadowed a pair of bright glowing red eyes that burned into my soul. His face held a set of high and sharp cheek bone centered with a tall angular nose and beneath it, a thin set of lips that was curled into a smirk. He wore a simple black shirt, hidden by a leather jacket and tight jeans.

"I know that, my dear. I've just come to claim what is mine and then I'll be leaving," slowly he started making his way over to the table I was pressed up against and desperately I looked for a way out. There was none.

"I-I assure you that there is nothing i-in here that belongs to you," my voice was quivering as he got closer, two more paces and he would be standing right against me.

His chuckle turned into a wide spread grin and something like a growl erupted from deep in his chest. He closed that small distance until his belt buckle was pressing into my stomach and my cheek into his chest. Slowly his hand trailed up my arm and he captured my chin in his long fingers, he jerked my face up toward him and leaned down. My heart was beating erratically in my chest and I swear it was going jump out my throat. _Oh god please no…_ I was saying no, but everything in my body was telling me to say yes and to close that distance between his lips and mine. _God, you don't even know the man! If he is a man, that is._ I pulled my face back and my lips trembled. "You are smart and very good at resisting the temptations," his teeth flashed as I looked up at him at my own will. "You might not belong to me now, Aislinn, but soon. You're almost ready. I will be back for you in six days."

His cold lips met with my forehead and his last sentence was a whisper as he disappeared into a wisp of black smoke. Gasping, I fell to my knees and stared at the empty darkness where the man stood before. "W-who are you?" I whispered into the still night, tears threatened to fall and I lifted a trembling hand to wipe them away. Shadows reached out and caressed my bare feet and whispered a name that would remain in my memory for as long as I lived. _Bane Valko Black._

I could feel my heartbeat start to slow as the sun slowly started creeping over the trees that walled off the orphanage. The chefs started to arrive to cook up our breakfast as well as the dishes for the guests. Dragging my cloth and bucket back to the kitchen, I wiped up the counters until Chef Gregorio waltzed in. "Good morning, _ma fille_. How are you this fine morn?"

Chef Gregorio wasn't French, but he loved the language and chose to speak it whenever he could. He said that it suited his career since many great chefs did come from France. Gregorio Antonio Barcelona is the head chef of the orphanage. His mother was Spanish and his father was Italian. Unlike the chefs that are seen on TV, Chef Gregorio isn't fat and oozing with oils. He's tall and rather muscular, with cropped brown hair that he kept from after he joined the military, the place where he discovered his love for cooking. He also had a set of very peculiar colored eyes, gold.

"I'm…fine," I managed a shaky smile. "It could be worse I guess."

He put all his things down and looked at me with a raised brow. "Ah, _my petite, _what's the matter?" Shushing all the workers out he lifted me onto the counter and took a seat beside me.

I shook my head. "Won't you get in trouble?"

"Don't worry about them. They won't die of starvation," he smiled. Beside my friends, Chef Gregorio was the only person who was nice to me. Especially after he saw the Bitch abuse me with work. "Now, tell Gregorio all about it."

Sighing, I leaned back against the tiled walls. "It's nothing too bad, I guess. It's just the Bitch is going to throw a fit when she's let out this afternoon. Also something else happened last night, but I'd rather not talk about it. It's…complicated."

Chef Gregorio nodded slowly and then paused, a grin sprouting over his features. "What did you do to the Warden?"

My face started flushing. "Well…long story short. I tried to escape again and was caught. The Bitch came to give me my punishment and I locked her and Suck up, up in my cell."

Gregorio's booming laugh bounced off and echoed against the cold walls. "_Petite renard intelligent!_" His strong arms were wrapped around my shoulders and he guffawed. "Ah, you clever little girl. Well, if there is anything else that bothers you, you know you can talk to me, _ma fille_. I have to work now, before the guests of honor get here. I shall keep an extra plate of food for you and your boys. Look at you! _Vous êtes si minces! Mon Dieu! Il ressemble ils ne vous nourrissent pas!_ And I cook so much! I wonder where it all goes." He started firing up the stoves and that was my cue to leave and his staff's cue to come back in and work.

It was only around six in the morning so everyone would still be sleeping. Silently I opened the front doors to the orphanage to let in some fresh air. Looking out to the frosted grass I smiled and started walking out into the cold morning air. Pulling out a small knife I walked around to the rose garden that the Bitch kept _and_ planted right underneath my window. She was standing by the bars as I approached and I grinned a devils grin when she eyed me with suspicion. Lifting my knife and giving her an innocent smile, I started hacking off her precious red roses. From the corner of my eye I could see Breech clawing at the glass and I laughed as I gathered up the roses to put inside. _Revenge is sweet._ I smiled inwardly_._ I set the roses in an empty vase in the 'ballroom', where the donors will be sitting. The grandfather clock in the corner chimed six-thirty. _Six-thirty and no one's up? You've got to be kidding me! Damn… the things I do to be nice. _The donors were set to come at around seven thirty and the rest of us orphans had to eat and be prepared as well. Our breakfast was at seven.

Running to the store room I grabbed the white table clothes use for visitors only and spread them over the tables. Chef Gregorio walked in as I finished spreading the last one and huffed. "_Ma petite, _where is the rest of the children?"

"Sleeping," I laughed slightly. "It's ok, I can handle this. It's what I'm good at, organizing things." And I was serious, before my parents were killed they had been important people that always held parties and guess who was the person that had to organize them all... poor little old me. "Just get your men to put the food on this table and tell them to carry in plates and utensils. I'll do the rest."

"But, _ma petite,_ are you sure? It's a big room…" he trailed off and I could see that he would do as I told him.

I smiled and saluted. "Sir, yes, sir! I can handle it, sir! I only have fifteen minutes and I still have to set up the cafeteria, sir!"

He clapped and smiled like a proud General. "Alright. You got it! Spencer! Adrian! Marie! For the next fifteen minutes this little girl shall be in charge of you. You do as she says and if you don't…there will be trouble. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" they said and stood in front of me. And I chuckled, Chef Gregorio ran his kitchen like a military base, but people would kill to be in his kitchen and work for him. I often wondered why he would want to work in an orphanage.

"Hey guys," I smiled. "Alright, we have _a lot_ of work to do. Spencer and Adrian, Iwant all the food and eating utensils in here, pronto! Just set them down here and I'll deal with it later." They gave a nod and dashed off to get everything. "Marie, you with me. The cafeteria must be set up before everyone is awake. I have the table cloth and Chef Gregorio will be bringing the food at seven sharp. We need to be ready." She gave me a nod and we ran off to the cafeteria. I swear I had never in my life set up something so fast. In less than ten minutes the table cloth and our eating utensils were placed and we were running back to the 'ballroom'. "Spencer! You're in charge of the utensils. Place a napkin in a basket and divide them into the appropriate place. Adrian!" And so the next few minutes were chaos. By the time we were done and everything was perfect, just the way I wanted it. Spencer, Adrian, Marie and I practically collapsed on top of each other.

"_Mes garçons et filles_, what a wonderful job you have done!" He smiled. "I don't think the Warden could do such a good job even if she tried."

I grinned and got up off the floor. "It was nothing. These guys were amazing help."

"_Ma fillle,_ you are a good girl, later I have a surprise for you and your two friends," he smile growing wider.

"Three friends," I corrected. "Somebody helped me out last night and I haven't been able to thank him yet. Well… besides sending him to bed early."

"Alright, _ma fille,_ three it is! Now go wake everyone up and be ready in fifteen minutes. I made scrambled eggs and sausages today with tea." With the way Chef Gregorio cooks…one would think we were living in a five-star hotel rather than an orphanage.

Racing up to the boy's quarters I banged on Seth and Keenan's room. "Yo boys! Up and at em! Time for breakfast you big lugs!" A pillow collided with my head and fell back. I growled. "You asked for it." Crawling into Seth's bed I wrapped my arms around him and threw my leg over his hip. _Almost _immediately his eyes shot open and I could feel something pushing into my stomach. "Morning Sethy-boy." I grinned and kicked him off the bed as hard as I could. He landed on the floor with a loud thud and muttered something that sounded like '_crazy bitch_'.

"Can't you guys just shut up for five minutes!" Keenan shouted from under his blanket since he was the one that threw the pillow at me.

"Yes, your majesty," I muttered and rolled my eyes. As Seth for up he looked at me and grinned. "On three?" I mouthed and he nodded.

"One." Silently I got out of Seth's bed.

"Two." Seth and I tip toed to the edge of Keenan's bed.

"Three!" Both Seth and I leaped at the same time and landed on top of Keenan. Keenan screamed bloody murder as we started to tickle him. "Up now! Or feel my wrath! Surrender!"

He laughed like a maniac and choked. "I'm up! I'm up! Please! I surrender! Oh god…stop!"

Grinning like a devil me and Seth got off of him and straightened our clothes. "Alright boys. Now listen closely. Chef Gregorio has some extra food for us, but in order for you boys to get that food you have to wake the rest of the people up." They grimaced but didn't say anything. "Everyone has to be ready and have already eaten by seven-fifteen. We have guests today remember?"

Both boys mumbled but agreed. Suddenly Keenan's face spilt into a grin that could give the Cheshire cat a run for his money and he screamed. "Last one to the girls dorms has to do the boys dorm!" At the word girls…both boys sprint out their room like a bat out of hell.

"Well that was easy. Those big babies," I giggled and made my way over to the kitchen. "Chef Greg?" His back was to me as he waved a knife in the air. "Everyone will be in breakfast in around five minutes."

He nodded and turned around smiling. "_Bonne fille_, I have a gift for you." Bending under the sink he pulled out a rather large box and presented it to me. "This is for you. _Ma jolie femme_, wanted you to wear this since I have such a liking to you."

Opening the box I gaped at the most stunning piece of clothing I have ever had the pleasure of setting me eyes on. It was a black halter neck dress with beautiful and intricate beadings of blue roses all over the left side. Lifting it up, the soft fabric flowed to a stop somewhere on her mid thigh. Chef Gregorio gave her another two boxes, each smaller than the first. The second box held a pair of black heels, but what was most captivating about those set of heels was the heel itself. It shimmered silver and the patterns that wove around the thin heels made it looks as if a small rose plant was growing from it. Last but not least, the final box held a black leather choker and dangling from the center was a blue crystal carved into the shape of a rose.

"My God, it's beautiful Chef Gregorio," she whispered and traced her fingers over the shimmering crystal.

"_Ma jolie femme_ made it just for you," he puffed his chest up in pride. "She likes you."

Chuckling I gathered all the things up. "She hasn't even met me." All he did was shrug. "Um… since Breech is going to be busy and I can't seem to remember where I put the keys., I guess, I'll have to host today. Thank you Chef Greg. You brought this at the most perfect time." I flashed him another smile as I went to prepare.

**Holy shit… I don't think I've **_**ever**_** written such a long chapter in my life. And to think this is only half of it! Updating might take a little longer than usual because of my writers block. This chapter alone took me over a week to type.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think. The Cullens and the rest of the Twilight people will be in the next chapter. I got tired of typing this chapter so I decided to spilt it into to two. I hope that's ok.**

**If there's anything else you guys want to know, feel free to ask in a review or a **

**pm.**

**Also I feel that I should inform my dear readers that Painful Bliss will be more…mature than Love Hurts. If anyone has a problem with that then they shouldn't read the sequel. I will have flags up saying where the graphical things come up, if that helps.**

**Love**

**Jacob4eva.**


	2. The Expected

**Hey everyone!**

**As I said it takes me a long time to type up a chapter, so I'm sorry if you guys are getting upset. Thank you all so much for the reviews. I'm sorry I can't name everyone out like the other authors do. That would just take up too much time.**

**(I was dragged out for some camping trip that was a complete waste of my time. So forgive me for my absence)**

**Anyway, I know that many of you are wondering how this will tie in to Love Hurts, but you'll see soon enough. And when you do and don't like it…well I'm sorry. I'm trying my best here. If you guys have any ideas of how you want this to play out, I'd love to hear them.**

**As for the questions…**

**twilightrox24****: Aislinn is pronounced ASH-ling or As-linge. She is a character from the Wicked Lovely series by Melissa Mar.**

**xXpretty lovableXx: No it's not Alice.**

**This is not a crossover. I just put in the names, because I was too lazy to come up with my own. Forgive me.**

**Also, I realized that I didn't put in translations for the previous chapter.**

_**Ma fille**__**: My girl**_

_**Ma petite**__**: My baby.**_

_**Petite renard intelligent**__**: Clever little fox**_

_**Vous êtes si minces! Mon Dieu! Il ressemble ils ne vous nourrissent pas**__**: You're so thin! My God! It's like they don't feed you!**_

_**Mes garçons et filles**__**: My boys and girls**_

_**Ma jolie femme:**__** My lovely wife**_

_**Bonne fille**__**: Good girl**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and a few of the characters.**

Previously:

_Chuckling I gathered all the things up. "She hasn't even met me." All he did was shrug. "Um… since Breech is going to be busy and I can't seem to remember where I put the keys., I guess, I'll have to host today. Thank you Chef Greg. You brought this at the most perfect time." I flashed him another smile as I went to prepare._

**Painful Bliss**

**Chapter 1: Expected and Unexpected Visitors**

**Part 1: The Unexpected Expected.**

**Aislinn's POV**

Seven came way too quickly and as I got into the shower I could hear the groups of children gather in the cafeteria for breakfast. The elder children grabbed the younger children that they were responsible for and sat down to Chef Greg's amazing cooking. The warm water felt good after a long night's work and it also seemed to ease the fear that still settled in my stomach after the meeting with the strange man. My mind wandered and I sighed. _I should be afraid…but why do I feel like it's not him I should be afraid of?_ Shaking my head I wrapped the towel around myself and went to change.

When I reentered the kitchen most the staff was gone except for Chef Greg and the four that helped me earlier. Seth, Keenan and Andy were sitting on the counter laughing about something that Chef Gregorio said. As the door shut softly behind me they all turned their heads and I swear I hear their mouths drop to the floor. Wringing my hands I walked up to them slowly. "So," I blushed as the stared. "How does it look?"

Seth and Keenan turned to Chef Greg. "Signore Gregorio…who is _THAT?!_ I'm sure as hell that's not our Aislinn."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the tray of food beside them and started eating. "Guests will be here in ten," I mumbled through my full mouth. "Sethy, Keenan and Andy can you guys please go see if the others are ready?"

"Who died and made you queen?" Keenan glared at me while Seth and Andy snuck out. "Right guys? Guys?" He turned around and sighed. "Fine you win."

I smiled at my food, which tasted better by the second. "I always do Blondie. When will you learn?"

**Rosalie's POV (Muaha)**

I pulled through the gate of the orphanage behind Carlisle and stepped out into the damp Forks air. There was a group of excited children pressing their faces against the windows and pointing at our cars. I smiled and waved at them and some of them waved back shyly. The rest of my family got out the car and started waving at the children as well.

After the war, Forks was a complete and utter disaster. Valerie destroyed so many families and it left their children wandering the streets. It broke my heart. Vanessa allowed the family to bring Bella back here to raise her and what we saw when we got back was gruesome. Within the first month I'd found this abandoned police station while hunting for whatever was left in this desolate area and decided to renovate it and turn it into an orphanage. Seeing those children wandering around…I just couldn't stand it. We had managed to get a few vampires over from the island to help us; some even enjoyed it here and decided to stay. A few of them being Lydia, Miranda's sister, and her husband Gregorio. Gregorio loved the children almost as much as I did and he decided that he wanted to stay and work there as their chef. Lydia often created clothes for the children, using her power, and sent them over with her husband.

As I was admiring the gardens a small girl came running out of the front doors and greeted us all. She was cute, with black hair that shimmered a blue-purple color under the slight bit of sunlight there was, her green eyes shone like emeralds and I could feel my dead heart give a jolt as they looked into my very soul.

"Where is Miss Breech, the Caretaker?" I heard Carlisle ask.

She bit her lip and smiled guiltily. "Um…she will be with you shortly. Would you like to come in and sit down? You are the first guests to arrive, there will be four others."

Carlisle nodded and followed her in as Edward carried little Bella, who would be turning thirteen in a few weeks, out the car. I smiled slightly as I watched Edward cradle Bella like she was made of glass. Ever since she was born, Edward refused to let her out of his sight, much to Jacob's irritation. Obviously, he gave in after we convinced him it was like when he imprinted on Angela's daughter, Amelia.

I walked into the orphanage after my family with Edward and Bella close behind. The girl led us to a room very well decorated and we seated ourselves. Gregorio walked in as Edward set Bella down. The way he carried her around…one would think she was mentally disabled.

"Carlisle! Dear friend! How are you?" he smiled and made his way over to Carlisle to talk. The girl backed away slowly, smiling and walked over to three boys that stood by the doorway.

"Do me a favor," I heard her whisper. "Let the Bitch out please? If I go, she'll rip my throat out the moment the door is unlocked."

Making a face that clearly said I was confused, I looked over to Edward who was shaking with silent laughter. _What's up with you_, _Ed? You look like you're having a spazz attack._ He shook his head, but kept laughing. _You better tell me later._ He looked up, amusement clear in his golden eyes and he nodded, and then pointed to the door where the girl stood. The boy had gone.

"Aislinn," Gregorio called and the girls head shot up. _So, her name's Aislinn. I've never seen her here before. She must be new. Nice as well since Gregorio likes her so much._ I smiled at her as she walked past and she smiled back shyly.

Edward chuckled. "She's intimidated by how pretty you are."

"Ithat what was so funny?" I raised a brow at him.

He shook his head. "No, you'll see later."

The other four guests had arrived and Aislinn stood before us with her hand clasped in front of her.

**Aislinn's POV**

Taking a deep breath I prepared to address the guests, also to explain Ms. Bitch's temporary absence. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. I welcome you to Forks orphanage, the place some of us call home. I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but Miss Breech is currently preoccupied and will be here shortly." I dipped my head in apology and smiled at the group. "If you would like, I could show you around and or introduce you to those who live here in the orphanage."

The little girl that sat at the end of the table beside one of the Cullen boys waved at me and I waved back. _What was her name again? Beth. No. Betty_._ Eh…, no. Belle…BELLA! That's it._ She hopped off of her chair and skipped up to me, with the Cullen boy at her side. Her black hair bounced and her brown eyes sparkled, she looked like one of those angels that you see on gift cards, except for her black hair and the fact that she was more adorable than any gift card angel.

"Hi," she smiled up at me. Her voice was like bells and her eyes shone a very peculiar color. Violet.

"Hello," she crouched down to her height. "You must be Bella. My name is Aislinn. You can call me Ash though."

Bella leaped at me her arms wrapped around my neck. I noticed that majority of the Cullen family tensed as if they were nervous all of a sudden. "It's nice to meet you. Can you take me to see the other children? I like making new friends." They relax.

I furrowed my brow for a second and chuckled, taking her hand. "Sure, Bella. Come with me. Would your family like to come with-" I was cut off as Ms Breech stomped into the hall toward me, her eyes burning with hate. And obviously not noticing the guest as she grabbed me, knocking little Bella down in the process.

"YOU LITTLE WITCH!" she screamed and shook me. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!? I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL STARVE YOU UNTIL YOU'RE IN A COMA!"

I glared and shoved her off of me. She fell back a few steps as I straightened my clothes and went to check on Bella. The Cullen that followed at her side growled as I neared and his eyes had turned a deadly shade of black. _Whoa…_ I heard someone clear their throat and Ms Breech spun to face the guests. Her face turned pale. Ignoring the commotion behind me I reached out to Bella, but the Cullen glared at me. I sighed and let my hand drop. "Are you alright Bella? Are you hurt?"

She did a once over and smiled. "I'm fine." Bella tried to walk to me, but the Cullen held her back. "Edward. I'm fine. Let me go please?" His grip on her loosened enough for her to touch me and she giggled. "Can I play with the other children now?"

I smiled. _A remarkable child, this one._ "Sure," I extended my hand and she took it finally getting free of Edward's hold. "Let's go and let the adults handle things here."

**Rosalie's POV**

When I heard the stamping, I knew something was wrong. And before I knew it, Ms Breech was grabbing Aislinn and Bella was toppling to the floor. I was first hit by confusion, then a sudden wild fire of fury. The rest of the family and guest watched in silence, trying to figure out what was going on. Aislinn had pushed Ms Breech away from her and immediately went to Bella and Edward. I cleared my throat and Ms Breech turned her attention to us, her face going several shades paler. My eyes kept flickering to Aislinn and Bella. She was now laughing and leading Bella out. Edward rejoined us with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Ms Breech. Care to explain?" I kept my face expressionless. I didn't like this woman, and after that display..

Ms Breech started saying things wildly and I looked at Edward. _Any of it true?_ He shook his head. "Only the part where Aislinn locked her in a cell," he said too low for humans to pick up. I nodded.

"Ms Breech_,_ I do not appreciate being lied to," I glared at her making my voice very low, one that radiated danger. She stopped her babbling and her eyes grew wide.

"B-but I'm not l-lying ma'am," she stuttered. "I-it's all that Aisli-"

"Aislinn has been doing a far better job at keeping this place a home, for those who don't have one, than you have. And yet she has only been here a couple of weeks! And threatening to starve a child into a coma?" Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder and I took a deep breathe. "Ms Breech, I want you out of here. And I'm sure the rest of the guests here would agree." I turned toward them and they all nodded. "Good, I want you to be out by this afternoon."

"Y-you're firing me?"

"It would seem so. Now, out, before I have to call someone to have you escorted out." Ms Breech bowed her head in defeat and left the room.

"I think we should move," Edward whispered. "She's planning on taking it out on the Aislinn girl and Bella. She's blaming them."

I let out a growl. "I will rip that woman limb from limb if she hurts any of the children here."

Emmett wrapped his arms around me. "Rose, baby, calm down. As sexy as you look when you're angry, hurting that woman will bring us problems."

"Rosalie, Emmett's right. Besides I'm going to check on Bella now," Edward half smiled. "Bella really likes this girl. Apparently she reminds her of…um."

I winced as Carlisle and Esme gasped quietly and whispered. "Edward…did you notice?" He nodded grimly. "But that's impossible! Alice have you seen anything?"

Alice shook her head. "No I haven't seen anything. His future just disappeared when he did, but I don't think it's because he's dead or a werewolf."

The other guests, who are Heiresses, joined them quietly. "Is something the matter?" asked Vanessa.

"We're not sure yet," Carlisle said, adopting a thoughtful look. "Edward go bring Bella and Aislinn here." He nodded and left immediately. "Mistress Miranda, would you happen to know where you sister and her husband is?"

"In the kitchen. I shall go fetch them."

"Carlisle. What is going on?" Vanessa demanded.

He looked up at the Weremistress. "I believe, that we have found Bella's twin brother. And he was here."

**/x/End of Chapter\x\**

**I'm sorry I had to end it there. But at least now you know who Mister Mysterious is. I'm trying my hardest to meet dead lines here, but my life is kind of in a hurricane storm at the moment, family and love life problems, etc.**

**Thank you again for all those people who reviewed and I'm really hoping for more on this chapter. (Even though I took forever trying to type it…Don't hurt me!) I love questions as well!**

**If you guys don't like where this is going, please, you're welcome to tell me and I'll be willing to change the plot. There will be Bella and Edward in this story as well and don't worry….I'm not going to kill Bella this time. Haha.**

**xXJacob4evaXx**


	3. I'M STILL ALIVE!

**Hey all  
I do realize I have once again disappeared from the face of the internet and I apologize. I'll be honest and say that I have been slacking off in writing and only halfway done with the next chapter for In Fate's Hands.  
Things have been a bit rough lately, since I've just turned 18, ya know? Gotta take 'responsibility' and stuff...pffft. But seriously, things are a little stressful, and I am trying to get back on track with updating. I'm not trying to find excuses, before you all start throwing sharp objects at me, but I really have taken on more than I can handle at the moment.  
My current situation is in Wolverhampton in the UK, I'm taking A-Levels here as an international student, hopefully to get into Uni next year, hence why I'm freaking out and completely forgot that this account even existed.  
My two year best friend and 4 month boyfriend has asked me to marry him, though he's going to be going into the military next month and we're still trying to figure everything out.  
But otherwise, it's mostly school stress that's been keeping me away.  
The next chapter for In Fate's Hands and Gothic Lolita should be going up within the next two weeks. If it isn't, really feel free to flood me with so many hate comments that my computer will explode.  
I did get some reviews in the last few months and I'll be answering them here.**

_**In Fate's Hands:  
**_Yuna1133: Thank you for your kind words, even though I've been neglecting my writing. It means a lot to me and I'll try update as soon as I can. :)

xJen bbex: As people say, a writer is only as good as his/her experiences. I took this idea from my relationship with my best friends.  
I'll be updating as soon as I can. Xx  
**  
**_**Gothic Lolita:  
**_Selentis-neko: First off, thank you for reviewing, though you could have been a little more polite when suggesting I may be wrong about the style.  
I did not suggest that a Lolita would wear something short enough to see underwear, but any skirt slightly above the knee, especially if you're wearing a 'cupcake' styled one, if you lean over something enough it would be able to reveal even a little of what's underneath.  
I have been following Lolita style for several years now, so I'm very well aware of what they wear and would by no means call anyone, let alone myself, a whore, as you so blatantly put it.  
Besides what you have mentioned, there are occasions that they wear knee high socks, therefore it is possible.  
Ero and Egl Lolita are both sub-styles within the Gothic Lolita range**, **though many people do prefer to see it as a different style altogether.**  
**Yes, Lolita's are modest, cute and elegant, hence the Egl Lolita. But Ero Lolita, since you have mentioned it and should know that, it stands for Erotic and still is within the GothLoli range.  
And having worked part time in a GothLoli and Cosplay store, I can safely say that Gothic Lolitas do wear corsets, though the botton part of the corset is often hidden under the skirt giving it the look of a dress rather than two separate items, to hide the fact that it's a corset often they would wear a small jacket sleeve over it making it look a part of the 'dress'.  
But each to their own I guess. You have your view on the subject and I have mine. But next time you want to accuse someone of something, I would suggest that you make sure it's what you think or at least POLITELY suggest that there may be a mistake.  
Thank you.

**Anyway guys, I'll be leaving you all here for now and since I don't have homework, I'll try to finish typing the next few chapters for the stories.  
Also, I'm changing my user name(), so please don't be confused if you don't see my usual name there. I've sort of grown out of the whole Jacob/Edward (Twilight in general) debate. Admittedly though, Twlight does provide some...good writing material to get the mind going.  
Well, enough of that. I'll be updating the next few chapters soon. Sooo, stay tuned!  
Love you guys!  
xx  
**


	4. Competition

**Hey everyone!  
I'm not sure if people are still reading this or not, but for those who are:**

**My sincerest apologize for not updating anything in...pretty much forever. My current problems as of late is I've out grown the whole Twilight phase and really have less than no motivation to write anymore regarding the name Bella or Edward.**

**I will probably still be writing occasionally, but not stories like the ones before. To say the least I've become rather sadistic in my reading and writing material, as well as erotic in most cases.**

**This brings us to the question of what I'm going to do with those stories. The less popular ones, I will most likely be removing, but the ones that people want to hear more of. I will figure something out.**

**For the most part, those who want to see the stories continue I would like to hold, something of a small competition.  
Since I probably won't be updating them, if any of you would like to carry on writing them, please leave me a message. But I won't just be releasing my stories out.  
If you would like to continue my story, send me the next chapter to the story that you would like to see continued, written by ****yourself****. Along with that, send why you would like to continue it.  
On another note, I will be checking spelling and grammar and the winner's chapter will be posted on the story and their name/username announced on the chapter. Although I'm doing this, I still want credit for my previous chapters and characters that I created.**

If I have chosen you as the winner, I would still like the updates to post and worry not. Your name will be put up as the one who wrote the chapters.  
If you would like to enter please submit your chapters to me, via a link to your profile, e-mail (which is one my profile) or PM me.  
Entries will be close in a month on 10/10/12

Again I am sorry for my absence as of late.  
Moonlight. 


End file.
